


Up and Down

by Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Ruffle
Summary: Jack has fun playing with his yoyo and Daniel.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 21





	Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Previously appeared in the zine Pretense 3.

"Jack, will you please stop playing with that damn yo-yo long enough to listen to me?"

He has a positive talent for exasperating me. I swore I wouldn't let him get to me. I love the man, but sometimes he acts like an 8-year-old. That boyish quality of Jack's can be endearing, even fun. Oh yeah, thinking back to a few mischievous bedroom romps, a **lot** of fun. But not when I'm trying to have a serious talk with him about tomorrow's mission. Then it's maddening.

"I am listening, Daniel."

"Then give me your opinion." He knows how wound up I am. Everything could hinge on making the right choice of greeting, and I could use a little help with the decision. I know we have different techniques for dealing with pre-mission restlessness. Jack finds new ways to distract himself - the sillier the better - while I try to prepare for every eventuality. But just this once can't he give me a little of his attention? He'll have plenty of time for his toys afterwards.

He spares me a brief glance before going back to twirling that annoying little piece of blue plastic. "You're the linguist, you'll say the right words. Relax. You're gonna wear out that book if you study it any more."

"Relaxation's an art," he interrupts as if he hasn't heard a word. He probably hasn't. "Have I shown you all the tricks I can do with a yo-yo?" He uncoils his six-foot, two-inch frame from the couch where he's lounging and dangles the toy at the end of the string.

"Yes," I sigh. "I've seen walking the dog and around the world and…"

"Ah." Jack holds up a finger. "But this is the best one." Taking the book from my hand, he tosses it on a chair.

"What's that?" I ask patiently. Maybe if I go along with him for a minute, we can get back to the important business.

"It's called…" Taking me by surprise, he deftly loops the string around my wrists and lifts my arms over my head while pressing me back against the wall. "Lasso the archaeologist," he finishes with a wicked grin.

My irritation fades as I can't help grinning back. "Okay, you got me," I concede.

"Ya think?" He makes no move to back off.

"Uhhh, Jack." I peer up at my bound wrists, giving them an experimental tug, and look back at Jack. "The trick worked. Now so should I…"

"Work's over for tonight. It's time you had some fun, Dannyboy." Leaning even closer, he brushes his lips across mine.

Oh hell. The tantalizingly light touch disperses the last trace of exasperation. My own lips part as if by instinct, wanting, needing to taste more of him. Immediately the invitation is accepted as his tongue plunges into my mouth on a taste quest of its own, inaugurating a much better use for my tongue than arguing with Jack.

Attuned to this new focus, I am aware of the string loosely restraining my wrists, of Jack's hands holding my arms in place, of his lean body pinning mine to the wall. I make a half-hearted squirm of protest, but I have to admit I kind of like it when Jack goes all alpha male on me. The sensation of that strong, hard flesh rubbing against me sends exciting tingles rocketing to my groin.

The tongue withdraws from my mouth and is transferred smoothly to my ear. How does that always make me melt? I moan at the hot breath caressing moist skin as Jack whispers, "So what'll it be? Work or fun?"

Licking my lips, I strive to collect enough breath to answer. Thankfully it's a no-brainer. Jack is the team leader after all, and he's been going on missions a lot longer than I have, so I should defer to his experience, and uh, what was the question again? Oh yeah. "Fun." The single word is about as articulate as I can manage at the moment.

Being a man of action, one word is all the encouragement Jack O'Neill requires. That teasing mouth roams wantonly from my ear to my neck as one hand slides enticingly down my body and unzips my pants. Nimble fingers fondle, stroke, and pump. I writhe and strain against my bonds, simultaneously frustrated and aroused, each feeling feeding the other. He's being maddening again, but I'm not objecting now. Giving myself over literally to Jack's capable hands, I surrender to his expert guidance, catapulting me to climax.

My senses are still spinning as his lips seek mine again in a tender kiss. I feel him unwind the string, and my hands are freed at last.

"Okay, O'Neill, my turn," I mumble as I rotate us around until Jack is the one against the wall. Dropping to my knees I unbutton his jeans and release his length into my hands. "Your trick relaxed me, but you still seem a little tense."

Dark eyes regard me with mingled need and desire. "Got any tricks up your sleeve?"

"I'll see what I can improvise."

Languidly I swirl my tongue around the base of his shaft. With tiny laps I move gradually upwards. By the time I reach the oozing tip, Jack is pressing back against the wall, fists clenched, groaning deeply. I don't need ties to hold Jack O'Neill at my mercy.

Anchoring his hips firmly with my hands, I take him into my mouth and begin suckling down the length I just traveled up. A fist pounds the wall as he bucks, and I hear him call my name as he comes. I feel satisfied all over again.

Swallowing, I gently slip away and stand up. I decide kissing Jack is a good way to pass the time waiting for his panting to subside. He has so many spots worth kissing - face, ears, throat, collarbone…

"I like a man as dedicated to fun as he is to work. Thought you'd come around," he murmurs.

"Or just come."

He erupts in laughter.

Excellent. Now that he's in a good mood, maybe I can finally get him to listen to my question. "So, Jack…"

THE END

* * *


End file.
